A sick Hikari
by shadowcat22
Summary: /Sequel to A sick Yami/ It's a month after Yami became sick and right now Yugi's become sick except Solomon isn't home this time so Yami has to take care of him alone. Fluff between YxY.


Me: Hey, everyone here's a sequel to A sick Yami

Hikari Shadowcat: Hope you all like this one as much as A sick Yami

Me: Also, I want to say thank you to Dagger Maxwell, Yana5 and Rikainiel for reading my story for I really tried me hardest with this story.

Hikari shadowcat: Also, just so everyone knows my lovely Yami will be updating Yami saves a life as soon as she finishes writing it

Me: Yea, I'm gonna finish writing it and hopefully start posting it this weekend

Hikari shadowcat: Yea, oh and if anyone is confused where to find Yami saves a life, it's located under our second account Yamishadowcat22

Me: Anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will so no suing other wise all you'll get is lint from my dryer

Title: A sick Hikari

By: Shadowcat22

Today, was a cool Saturday morning and the sun was bright and shinning threw the window hitting the face of the occupants that were within the room at the current time. "Mmm..." groans one of the occupants of the room, as he stretches his body before climbing out of the bed only to glance at the calendar to notice a date circled in red.

'Hmm... why is this date circled for' wonders the teen only to be hit by realization as he suddenly remembers that today was the day Solomon was going out of town since he was to go last week but turned it down because he was sick and the store needed to be run so he decided that he would go this week instead since the shop was closed and that.

So without a second thought the teen proceeds to dress in black leather pants, black studded boots, a black sleeveless shirt, neckbelt, wrist bands and millennium puzzle. Once dressed the figure walks out of the room only to head downstairs and begin breakfast only to spot a note on the kitchen table once the teen arrived. So the teen picks it up and decides to read it:

Yami,

Sorry I wasn't here when you and Yugi woke up but I had to leave early. Anyway behave yourselves and don't worry about the shop for the shop can be closed while I'm gone so don't worry about it. Anyway, talk to you guys soon for I'll call tomorrow evening.

Love, Grandpa.

With that said Yami smiles before placing the note back down before starting breakfast for him and Yugi. Mean while as breakfast was cooking Yugi was just getting up only to feel drowsy. So with a groan Yugi manages to get up from the bed into a sitting position before standing and heading over to his closet.

Once at his closet Yugi looks inside of it only to spot a pair of black cargo pants, black boots a white sleeveless shirt, and his neckbelt instead of his usual leather outfit and all. So deciding to dress in that Yugi proceeded to dress.

As soon as he's dressed Yugi slowly makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he's greeted by Yami. "Hello koi" greets Yami, before kissing Yugi on the cheek. "Mmm..." groans Yugi to his koi before sitting down at the table.

"Yugi, are you ok?" questions Yami, to the other but doesn't receive an answer. When he received no answer Yami walks over to him before kneeling in front of him before turning Yugi's face towards him only to notice how pale and tired his beloved koi had gotten.

"Koi, are you sick?" asks a worried Yami. "...I'm fine" replies Yugi. "You sure?' questions Yami again. "Yes" replies Yugi, before dropping the subject at hand. So with nothing further Yami goes back to cooking him and Yugi's breakfast, which was toast, bacon, eggs, scramble eggs and pancakes with strawberries and whipcream along with two glasses of orange juice.

About half way threw breakfast Yugi manage to eat half of his toast, pancakes, and eggs but ate and drank all his orange juice and bacon. But as Yugi did that Yami becomes extremely worried for, Yugi for Yugi always ate all of his food when Yami cooked.

As Yami watches Yugi, Yugi on the other hand decide to head back upstairs where he decides to flop back on his bed and rest. Once Yugi was gone from site Yami decides to clean up the dishes before heading upstairs to his koi.

As soon as the dishes are washed and put, away Yami heads upstairs where he sees his koi on the bed. So Yami walks over to his koi and gently sites on the side of the bed before running a hand over his face and forehead only to notice his face hot.

"Koi, you're burning up" replies Yami. "Really? I haven't noticed" answers Yugi, who tries to lighten the mood some. "Yes, now don't move for I shall return with medicine" and with that Yami got up and went to retrieve the medicine Yugi had used on him when he was sick.

When returning back Yami spots Yugi in the same lying position except he was coughing. "Here koi take this" replies Yami before handing Yugi what ever was left of the medicine. Once the medicine was gone Yugi lie's back down on the bed once more, before looking over to Yami. "Yami-koi, will you stay with me?" asks Yugi.

"Of course koi, I shall never leave your side for you stayed with me when I felt sick so I shall not leave your side while your sick I shall stay hear until you feel well" replies Yami, causing Yugi to smile to the best of his ability before Yawning telling Yami that he was tired.

"Go to sleep aibou, I shall be hear when you wake" and with that Yugi nods his head before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. A couple hours later it was around 12 o'clock noon and Yugi was still sound asleep and Yami wanted to go and make them some soup and sandwiches for lunch but Yami didn't have the heart to leave his koi alone in case he woke up.

So, as Yami debated with him self, his and Yugi's duel monster deck began to glow softly until four figures stood within the room. "Pharaoh, go and make some food for you and little pharaoh, well stand watch over him till your return" replies a female voice, causing Yami to look towards the person who spoke only to notice Mystical elf, Dark Magician girl, Dark Magician and Kuribo.

"Thank you" replies Yami, before standing from the bed and leaving the room to fix him and Yugi something to eat while feeling better about leaving the room thanks to their loyal duel monsters for the duel monsters loved Yugi very much and where very loyal to him and their pharaoh and would place themselves first before allowing anything bad to happen to either him or his koi.

So once Yami left the room Mystical elf and that go to stand by their little pharaoh until the pharaoh's return. A few minutes had past and Yami had yet returned to the room yet and Yugi was now tossing a little in his sleep while calling for Yami, so Mystical elf kneels down next to Yugi and begins to hum a soft melody that she used to sing to Yami when he was little.

"Wow, what a beautiful song Mystical elf" replies Dark Magician girl, as they listen to the melody, just as Yami made his way into the room. Once in Yami hears the melody that Mystical elf sang for him and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful melody. 'I'll have to be sure to ask Mystical elf to teach me the melody one of this days' thought Yami.

As Yami stood within the room Mystical elf spots him and decides to stop before moving away from the bed so her Pharaoh could wake their little pharaoh. "Koi, I made us some lunch, so please wake up" calls Yami, who watched as Yugi woke up and slowly sat up where once up Yami sits back down on the bed and and carefully gives Yugi his sandwich which was turkey, lettuce, and tomato and for soup it was chicken noodle.

As soon as Yami hands Yugi his sandwich and soup Yami takes his own which was same and began to eat. Pretty soon, both finished there food except Yugi for he ate a bit more than what he did for breakfast but there was still a little bit of his sandwich and soup left so Yami gently takes the bowl and that and takes them down stairs while Yugi lays back down and falls back to sleep.

Once back upstairs Yami sees Yugi already asleep once more, so Yami stretches before walking over to the bed. "Master why don't you rest also and we'll stand guard for you" replies Dark Magician. So with a nod Yami climbs into bed before rapping his arms around his koi before falling fast asleep and that's how they slept for the rest of the evening.

The Next day

The next day was a beautiful day and Yugi was just waking up so he decided to get out of bed but couldn't move so he looks down to notice that he's in the Pharaoh's protective hold around his waist for Yami was always very protective of him and would never allow any harm come to him which maid Yugi feel special that his Pharaoh loved him so much.

"How do you feel little master?" asks Dark Magician, to his little master once he notice Yugi awake while also snapping him back from his thoughts. "Better thank you, umm...just one question though...were you guys hear all night long?" asks Yugi, to his favorite monster.

"Yes, we were" answers Dark Magician. "Wow... well thank you but I feel fine now so you all may leave now" replies Yugi. So with that said Dark Magician and that left the room of their Pharaoh and little Pharaoh and returning to their cards from once they came from.

Once gone from site Yugi turns to his sleeping Pharaoh before deciding to lean over and kiss him. As soon as Yugi parts from the kiss, Yugi looks only to notice a smile on his lips. "Yami?" asks Yugi. "Yes my little aibou," asks Yami without opening his eyes. "Yami...how much do you love me?" asks Yugi, causing Yami to open his eyes and to sit up all the while never taking his protective embrace away.

"Koi...I love you more than anything hear on earth, you are my little angel sent to me by Ra himself and I will treasure that till the end of the world for nothing can ever separate me from you unless it's you who decides you want me to leave little one" answers Yami while looking Yugi in the eyes.

"Yami.." whispers Yugi. "Shh...it's ok little one now please tell me why the strange question" asks Yami. "I just wanted to know the reason is all I mean I know why you protect me and all but I just wanted to know is all" replies Yugi.

"Well worry no more for my love for you is an undying love that will last until the end of time and will always last no matter what for I will always love you no matter what" and with that Yami sealed it with a kiss, which Yugi excepted. Once they break from the kiss Yami and Yugi lay back down on the bed while still laying in each other embrace and that was how they stayed for the rest of the evening.

The End

Me: Well how was it, Good? Bad? Please R&R

Hikari shadowcat: Also, sorry to make Yugi look so innocent back their but we wanted Yugi to ask a silly question and that

Me: Yea, and actually we have no real answer as to why we put it in there we just some how wound up getting in their some how so please be nice.

Hikari shadowcat: Also, My Yami is posting another story called The Day an Angel flew down.

Me: Yep and again enjoy.


End file.
